The Golden Feeling
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: He frowned. There’s something different with her song today. It wasn’t the same as usual. It wasn’t like her other songs. It was too sad… too depressing. My new Dramione long, one-shot. Read and Review please! :


**Disclaimer: Never mine. Never yours. So stop bothering me. I don't also own the songs that I used here in this fan fiction.  
**

**A/N: Okay, so here's another one-shot... a rather long one, I tell you. I'm so sorry for not updating my two stories (PiD and TU!) because of three things: writer's block (which is my common sickness), quarterly tests are fast approaching (ugh, I hate it! Too fast!) and lastly... I'm reading "Breaking Dawn" by Stephenie Meyer! Woah, so cool. I love the Twilight series so please understand me. Though, I hate comparing it with Harry Potter. What's with people comparing Twilight with Harry Potter? They're both brilliantly made, they both have amazing plots. But they're both completely different, okay?**

**Hahaha, anyway, I'll stop with my small ranting about this and that. Better read this long one-shot of mine. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Title: **The Golden Feeling  
**Author: **2booklover4  
**Language: **English  
**Form: **One shot, song-fic  
**Genre: **Romance and Drama  
**Rating: **T (For some language)  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione  
**Summary: **He frowned. There's something different with her song today. It wasn't the same as usual. It wasn't like her other songs. It was too sad… too depressing. Song-fic with two songs "Broken Vow" by Lara Fabian (her own version) and "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Dramione story, of course! Read and Review please.

* * *

**The Golden Feeling **

The Golden Feeling – this is a very famous restaurant in Wizarding Britain. It is known for having gold painted walls. It is also known for its inexpensive and delicious foods and drinks. Most of all, it is known for giving each and every customer the sense of any feeling, and thus, the name of the restaurant.

It is owned by an aged, widowed old woman by the name of Wynona Green. Mrs. Green lives all alone now. She didn't have any kids with her deceased husband, Gerry Green. And now, to support herself, she made a restaurant, The Golden Feeling. She made this, believing that the customers who come to her beloved restaurant will feel something… anything golden. She believed that once customers come to her restaurant, they would immediately forget their problems and worries. And how right she was. People come and go, come and go to this restaurant.

Different kinds of people come here. Men and women, children and adult, students and workers, loved and unloved, hopeful and hopeless, good in the heart or the other way around… all are different kinds of people but as they enter The Golden Feeling, they will all feel anything… something golden.

There was also another reason why she managed this restaurant. After the war, many people lost their loved one, including her beloved husband. And so, a lot of people lost hope, love… peace. Many grieved for the outcome of the war. Though, on the bright side, they were free… free from Voldemort's clutches. And so, to bring back the golden feelings they had lost, she thought of managing a new restaurant.

Many things happen here. Here, some friends meet together to catch up with each other or just chat and chat. Some office workers meet here to talk about, obviously, work. Some families gather there to just bond with each other. Some lovers meet together for a date. Some people come here to reconcile. Some people come here to just to be alone, think about things that are now happening in their life. Indeed, a lot of different things happen here.

There's one last reason why many people go to this place. In The Golden Feeling, they're the only restaurant who gives entertainment to its customers through singing from other workers. And there's one particular singer which the customers love. Every Saturday, she comes and she will sing. She's a crowd favorite since every Saturday, The Golden Feeling's full of people. And who is this she? She's none other than Hermione Granger, The-Boy-Who-Lived's girl best friend.

Hermione just comes here, not wanting to be paid. She only wanted to sing in front of everyone since she has a passion in singing. She only wanted to perform in front of everyone because like Mrs. Green, she wants to bring back golden feelings in everyone.

And because of her good voice, she earned some fans. Children, adult… they're many. They always come every time Hermione would sing in front of the crowd. They idolized her, really.

And one particular fan of hers is none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco would always come here every Saturday. He would come; sit down on his favorite spot, order his favorite food (blueberry and cheesecake. Mrs. Green's cake is very delicious, in his opinion), and he would wait for the brunette to come up on the stage and sing one of her entertaining songs at exactly 6:00 pm.

At first, when Draco heard about Hermione singing in this particular restaurant, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Granger? Sing? That was bloody hilarious. To prove people that they were wrong about her having a BEAUTIFUL voice, Draco one day went to The Golden Feeling on Saturday night to hear her sing.

And then, there she was, looking very different from her past look in Hogwarts. She looked… quite lovely, in Draco's opinion.

And then, she sang.

Draco was rendered speechless after she was done. It turned out that he didn't come to The Golden Feeling to prove to the people that they were wrong about Hermione having a beautiful voice but instead, _he _was the one proven wrong. Hermione Granger does have a beautiful voice. Hell, her voice sounded like an angel's. Hand's down.

And so, he came back every Saturday just to hear her sing again. He came back again and again. God, he really did that. Even if he has a grand meeting with the board of directors of his company, he would cancel it just to go to this particular restaurant just to listen to this particular brunette. That's how good Hermione Granger's voice was.

Because in the end, she made Draco Malfoy fall in love with her. Oh damn, she really managed to do that.

With her heartwarming songs, she succeeded in melting Draco's cold heart. And thus, in the end, she made him fall in love with her.

Surprising, really, because he had hated her from the very first time he laid eyes on her. He had hated the mere fact she existed. He had hated her because she's a mudblood. He had hated her because she could bloody excel in every class. He had hated her because she's the best friend of Saint Potter. He had hated her with all his heart, his mind, and soul. And now, shockingly…_ amazingly_, all those feeling of mutual loathing was turned into mutual love. Unbelievable.

At first, Draco thought that his feelings were mere infatuation. Well, who wouldn't think of that, anyway? But hearing her voice was like a drug… it was like drinking his most favorite wine in the whole, wide world. Hearing her voice was not enough, actually. Because sometimes, he would pass by her house (a modest, two-storey one) and looked up at her window. He would stare at it with her lights on. These actions of his made him think that he was stalking Hermione. But in the end, of course, he realized that he was madly and deeply in love with this brunette.

There are two things that held him back from confessing his feelings for Hermione. First, she's a Muggle-born and he's a Pureblood. Enough explanation. A Pureblood having a relationship with a Muggle-born is like killing other people. It's forbidden… it's bad… it's unacceptable in the Wizarding World. But since Harry Potter won in the war, this belief was starting to die since a lot of Purebloods are having relationships with some Muggle-borns for the sake of continuing their family line.

And the second was worse than the first one. It's bloody worse, in Draco's opinion. It's really, really worse.

Because Hermione Granger has a boyfriend. And guess who? Yes, Ronald Weasley. It really pissed Draco in thinking that Hermione has a relationship with an animal… ugh, a Weasel? But Draco was also pissed in thinking that he too was once made an animal… Merlin, a Ferret.

And so, Draco really can't confess his feelings for this particular brunette. She would probably just laugh at him, knowing that she would immediately presume that it was just one of his jokes. Which isn't, of course.

Now, it's a Saturday night. Draco walked inside The Golden Feeling. He was greeted by a waiter. He knows the blond now, anyway. He's a customer who kept on coming back.

Draco sat down on his same place, ordered the same dessert, and then stared at the stage. He was anticipating for Hermione's performance.

He stared at the clock. 5:55 pm, it said. _'Only five minutes more,' _he thought, allowing himself to show a small smile. Draco sighed and sliced a piece of his favorite cake. Even though she still wasn't singing, Draco was already feeling at ease. He ran a hand through his hair. This day was particularly busy. With all those deadlines here and there… he swore that his life now was busier than his life when he was still studying in Hogwarts. He smirked a little. He couldn't forget the priceless looks of the board of directors when Draco announced that he would, again, cancel their _important _meeting.

The lights then dimmed. Draco instantly looked at the stage. It was time for Hermione's performance. A white spotlight was shown on the center of a stage and their appeared an empty chair. He looked at the right side of the stage. That's where Hermione would be appearing.

And then, there she was, looking as lovely as ever. This time, her dress was a black one. Its neckline was shaped into a 'v', though modest and not plunging. A red belt was wrapped around her black dress with matching red headband on her head. Draco sighed (almost dreamily). Yes, Hermione's looking lovely tonight.

He watched her as she sat down on the vacant chair. She then stared at the crowd. Draco frowned, there's something wrong in her eyes. He could tell it.

And then, the music started. Draco listened to it carefully, his frown leaving his pale, handsome face. And then, she started to sing.

_**Tell me her name I want to know  
The way she looks and where you go  
I need to see her face, I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end**_

He frowned. There's something different with her song today. It wasn't the same as usual. It wasn't like her other songs. It was too sad… too depressing.

_**Tell me again I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night when I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own**_

Draco looked. Who was Hermione talking about? Yes, he was absolutely positive. There's something wrong with her tonight. The sound of her voice… the look in her eyes… the kind of her song. It was too sad. It lacks her same happiness every time she sings in front of the crowd. Yes, something was not right.

_**I'll let you go, I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

The blond thought that maybe she was singing a song requested by one of the audience. It was possible really. A person in the audience can request a song, anonymously or known. Draco once done that before (making her sing 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson because that's what he seriously felt for her, though, he requested it anonymously. She sang it beautifully, by the way). But her expression really was something different. Well, maybe she was singing with feelings. That's how singers sing to capture their audience attention and heart, right? But her expression was too depressing, in his opinion. He looked around, some people were getting affected already. Draco wondered what might have happened to the brunette for her to sing a melancholy song.

_**Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch that one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time**_

_**I'll let you go, I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

Draco stared at her, dumbstruck. Was that a tear that slipped down her right eye? Oh God, he was bloody sure. The blond clutched his fork tightly. She was crying. Good Lord she was crying! A feeling of dread started to form at the pit of Draco's stomach. Yes, confirmed. Something was wrong with her today. And judging by her performance tonight, it was bad. Real bad.

_**I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I and then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes**_

Draco was momentarily mesmerized with her voice. _'Wow, that was beautiful,' _he had thought. She paused as the piano rang around The Golden Feeling. And then, the door opened since the bell on top of it ringed. The blond watched as Hermione's face slightly crumpled. Curious and a bit worried, he looked at the newcomer. Ron Weasley, he had seen Ron Weasley. Draco looked back at Hermione and now, she was freely crying. Her hands were tightly clutching the microphone. The blond looked at Ron (who was looking at Hermione) and narrowed his eyes. He was starting to suspect something.

_**I'd give away my soul to hold you once again  
And never let this promise end**_

This time, she sang her song more powerful… more passionate as she continued to look at Ron Weasley with her tears still streaming down her face. The blond released a long sigh. He suspicion was right. Draco released a low, inaudible growl. He had hurt her. He had bloody hurt her. The message of her song started to sink in. The reason of her cries is starting to get clearer in his mind. His blood started to boil. How dare he hurt her?!

_**I'll let you go, I'll let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I'll let you go now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

The song ended. The lights were slowly coming back. Draco slight squinted his eyes as the light glared at him. Rubbing his right eye, he looked at the stage again. Hermione was now wiping her tears and making her way backstage. Draco looked around and to his surprise, people all around him were dabbing handkerchiefs at their wet eyes. Hell, even Mrs. Green was crying! Her song touched everyone's heart. Yes, even his heart was touched by her song.

The blond looked at Ron Weasley. The only difference was he was not there anymore. The door opened again with the bell ringing. Draco looked at the door. He caught sight of Hermione's brown hair and a redheaded one. Standing up immediately, he placed his money on the table and walked out of The Golden Feeling.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Green shouted, her voice still sounding hoarse from the crying. Draco slightly waved his hand for goodbye and walked out of The Golden Feeling.

The light, night breeze brushed against his face, his fringe slightly billowing. He looked around the road, illuminated by magical lamps. He then had seen Hermione's lovely black dress with a Weasel trailing behind her. He watched as Hermione twisted her neck to look at her back (her face still wet from crying) and then looked ahead again, now, starting to run (with those stilettos of hers). Ron started to run after her, screaming her name at the top of his voice.

Draco jogged behind them. He knew that this is a private moment between the two lovebirds (the blond made a face with this thought) but he wants to witness this… he wants to witness what Hermione would do with her relationship with Ron. The blond sneered at the back of the running redhead. Ever since they announced their relationship to public, Draco knew it wouldn't last. Even though people thought they're perfect for each other, even though people thought that they complete each other, Draco knew their relationship wouldn't work. He always knew in Hogwarts that Ron Weasley is a certified womanizer. And from Hermione's song awhile ago, he knew he did it again. Ron Weasley has another girl.

"HERMIONE!" he heard him shout. They were now in an isolated alley where people seldom pass. The brunette then stopped walking and turned around to look at Ron. Behind her wet tears was a deathly glare.

"What, Ron?" Hermione sobbed, hastily wiping her tears with her right hand. She looked around to see if someone was around. Draco hid himself deeper into the darkness.

"Please, just let me explain," the redhead pleaded, trying to reach Hermione's right hand. But the brunette jerked it away, making Draco proud. Yes, he was once a womanizer but not anymore since he doesn't have his heart now. It's with somebody else already, though, she doesn't know it.

"Explain what, Ronald?" the brunette questioned, backing away from Ron. "I trusted you, Ron. I _love _you so much (Draco cringed when she said this). But what did you do? You ruined my trust, Ron! You… you deceived me! I thought you love me, too. But God, I'm so stupid, Ronald. I'm so stupid to believe that I would be the last woman in your life."

"Hermione, please," Ron begged more, trying to clutch the brunette's chin so that she would look at him.

The brunette looked away from him, not even giving him a chance to hold her. Her heart was broken… she felt like Humpty Dumpty. Her heart couldn't be put back together again. "You should have told me," she whispered, wiping her tears again. "I'd rather hear it from you rather than from anyone else… rather from Harry."

Draco watched as Ron bowed down his face, as if ashamed by his own mistakes. _'Oh, you should be, you bastard,' _the blond thought. _'You made a grave mistake in hurting her, Weasley. You made a grave mistake.'_

"I didn't tell you because… because I don't want you to get hurt, Hermione," the redhead tried to reason, trying to reach for her again. But like what happened earlier, the brunette wouldn't let him. Ron Weasley released a broken sigh. "I love you, Hermione. Please believe me. I love you more than _her._"

"That's loads of _bullshit_," she cursed, surprising Draco and Ron. They never heard her say bad words before. The blond allowed himself to smirk a little. He's really getting proud of her. "Tell me who _she _is, Ron."

"Hermione…"

"You heard me, Ronald. Tell me who _she _is," Hermione repeated firmly again.

The redhead looked at the dirty ground again. "Lavender," he whispered, almost inaudible. "It's Lavender, Hermione."

There was a pregnant silence that followed Ron's confession. Hermione's sniffing was the only thing heard. Both men were staring at her, waiting for her final decision. Would she accept and forgive Ron or not? Draco hoped that she wouldn't anymore (_'He's a right badass,' _the blond thought, sneering) while the redhead wished she still would forgive him.

"Figures."

Hermione took a deep breath again. Both men looked at her with hopeful looks in their eyes. Both men looked at her, waiting to hear what would change both of their lives. The brunette looked around again (Draco hid deeper in the darkness again) and then, her gaze stopped on Ron. "I guess you know what happens next, Ronald," Hermione whispered, wiping her tears again. A hopeful look became evident on Ron's face. The brunette shook her head slowly, staring at the ground and not at Ron. A horrified look then crossed the redhead's face. "No, Ron… this should stop," the brunette whispered.

Draco stared at her, dumbstruck. Did he hear her right? A slow smile, a genuine one, started to grow on his pale face. Don't get him wrong, all right? He knew that her heart's in a million pieces right now. He knew that she's practically grieving right now. But now, the 2nd reason why he can't confess his feelings for Hermione is now gone. That made him triumphant.

"But Hermione… I love you! Please, I love you!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing both of Hermione's shoulders.

The brunette shook away his hands and backed away from him. "It's over, Ron," she whispered. "You heard what I had sung awhile ago, Ron. I'm letting you go. I knew you _still _love Lavender. Breaking-up with her on our 6th year was hard to do. I'm not blind Ron. The way you look at her gives me a good hint that you still have feelings for her."

"No… NO!" Ron cried, gripping Hermione's arm. "You can't just end this, Hermione! You heard me! I LOVE YOU! I don't want to be with Lavender. It was just… just for fun! You're the one I love, Hermione. Not Lavender. Please, listen to me. I promise I won't do this again. I promise…"

"Stop. Stop those damn lies, Ron." Hermione said, sobbing again. "It's over. Please accept that. You've hurt me, Ron. Very bad. I don't want to get hurt again, Ron." The brunette touched his right cheek for a moment and then stepped back. Ron was about to walk towards her but Hermione placed both of her outstretched arms in front of her. "No, don't go near me anymore, Ron. It's over. I don't want to get hurt anymore." And with that, she walked away from him, her stilettos heard.

"Damn it!" Ron exclaimed. He was about to run towards Hermione but the brunette stopped her.

"Don't go near me, you bloody jerk," Hermione shouted from her back.

Ron gripped his hair again and released a shuddering breath. "Damn. Damn. Damn," he muttered again and again. But he followed Hermione. He didn't follow her anymore. The redhead turned the other way and walked out of the secluded alley.

Once the Weasel was not seen anymore, Draco went out of the shadows. He looked at the place where Ron was standing awhile ago. "Serves your right, you damn ass bastard," he spat to no one. He then looked at the place where Hermione was standing awhile ago. "You don't deserve him," he murmured as he looked at the path where she walked away. Draco started to follow the same path.

"You deserve someone better, Hermione," he whispered, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

Draco stared at her house again, stared at her bedroom window. The lights were on so Draco presumed she was still awake. He looked at her front door. He could easily apparate inside… the blond mentally kicked himself. It's rude to barge inside one's house without any permission. But the desire grew inside him. He walked towards her door and stopped just a few inches away from it. Would he go or not? That's the question. The blond sighed. Normally, he would just stare at her bedroom window then that's enough. He would then go back to his Malfoy Manor. But today… today's different. He just witnessed the girl he loves breaking up with her boyfriend. It's not everyday Draco sees that.

The blond stared at her bedroom window. _'Maybe, she's sleeping already,' _he thought. _'Maybe, she had just forgotten to turn off the lights. Yes, that's right. She just forgot to turn off the lights.' _Draco then looked back at her door. He made up his mind. He's going inside.

With a soft pop, he apparated inside her house. The blond looked around. He was clearly impressed. Her house was simple, yet beautiful in its own way. Draco raised one eyebrow. Even though she's a very busy witch, she still finds time to clean her own house. The blond swiped his index finger on her coffee table. No dust. Impressive. Draco wondered how she could live all alone without any house elves. The blond's lips twitched. Of course, Hermione Granger wants house elves to be free so there's no way in hell she would hire one. If she miraculously did, she would dress her house elf with lovely clothes too and pay them with a large amount of Galleons.

The blond shook his head. Yes, Hermione Granger is definitely different from the other girls he had met. Damn her for making him fall in love with her. So now, here he was inside her house _without _any permission. Draco thought that if Hermione was still awake and caught him right now, she would hex him into oblivion. She would do that, anyway. They'd been enemies for years. It's just frustrating to think that Draco doesn't consider her as one anymore.

Draco then looked up at her stairs. If he went up the stairs and turn left, he would be staring at her door, then. The blond sighed. _'Well, might as well do it right now than back out,' _he told himself. Without making any kind of noise, Draco went up her stairs. As he reached the top, he ventured left. And like what he had thought awhile ago, he came in front of her bedroom door. The blond was shocked to see that her door was slightly ajar, light rushing outside her bedroom. Draco neared his ear at the door. He heard sobbing. She was still crying. The blond then slowly opened the door.

What greeted him was quite a sight. Hermione was seated on the floor, her back resting against the end of her bed. She was hugging her knees very close to her chest, her face buried on her arms. Her body was shaking violently as she released her tears. Draco noticed that she was still wearing her lovely black dress, her red belt still wrapped around her waist and her matching red headband still worn on her gorgeous hair. Her stilettos, though, were placed messily on her right side. Hermione sniffed then.

The blond's face softened. He knew how she was feeling right now. Of course he knew. The person you love doesn't love you back. Ouch. That hurts. That's how he felt for months.

The blond then slowly walked towards her. Once he was a few inches away from her, Draco knelt down. He just stared at her for a few minutes, watching as she released more tears and some shuddering breaths. He then raised his right hand and slowly, he placed it on top of her brown mane.

Hermione instantly jerked up and a look of pure shock was seen on her face as she saw Draco. The blond gave her a comforting smile and started to run his hand soothingly through her hair. The brunette cried more and buried her face between her knees again.

The blond was unconsciously coming closer, his hand still constantly running its way through her hair. He marveled at the softness of her beautiful hair, proving that what he imagined of it before was true. He was now just right in front of her. His left arm wrapped itself around her petite frame, pulling her closer to his own body. Hermione leaned against his chest and continued to cry.

"Hush," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "Stop crying now."

"It's over… it's over," she mumbled again and again. "He'd hurt me. He'd hurt me. It's over… it's over…"

"Shh," he said, now rubbing her back comfortingly. "He's a bastard and you know that. Stop crying now."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I loved him… Merlin, I still love him! But he deceived me!" she sobbed as more tears rolled down her eyes.

Draco then stood up, bringing Hermione with him. He went towards the bed and lay the still crying brunette on her own bed. Next, Draco lied down beside her, immediately wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione's head ended buried at his chest, soaking his polo. But Draco didn't mind. As long as she released her hurt, it's fine with him.

Soon, her cries stopped and her breathing deepened. She's already asleep. Draco kissed the top of her head goodnight before falling asleep, too.

* * *

That routine happened for a month. Draco would go to her house at 9:00 pm sharp. He would go to her bedroom (which Hermione would leave slightly ajar for him) and find her crying. He would comfort her… rub her back soothingly, run his hand through her mane, kiss the top of her head again and again, whisper comforting words again and again… this happened for a month. He would lay her down on her bed and then lie down beside her with his arms protectively wrapped around her. Every morning, he would wake up very early, wake up before she does and goes out of her house before she could even pop one eye open. This happened for a month.

Hermione had taken a 'vacation' from her free labor in The Golden Feeling, so, she doesn't sing at that restaurant every Saturday of that same month. She would be in her house the whole day and cry. She would release her hurt.

There was one instance when Draco had a long, boring meeting with the board of directors. He had to listen to them yak and yak about this and that until 12:00 midnight. He arrived at Hermione's house at 12:30. Draco presumed that she was asleep already because it's late, anyway.

But he was proven wrong.

When he arrived at her bedroom, Hermione was sitting on top of her bed. She was leaning against the headboard of her bed, hugging one pillow and was still crying. Draco was slightly shocked by this, by the way.

When Hermione saw Draco, she dropped her pillow (which landed on the floor), cried harder, and opened her arms wide. "I-I thought you wouldn't come," she sobbed.

Those words were music in Draco's ears.

She was waiting for him. Even though it's late at night, she was still waiting for him. Draco felt something warm in his heart. As the days pass by, Draco's feelings for Hermione grew. Everyday, he would always anticipate for 9:00 pm. He would always anticipate to hold her in his arms again.

With three big strides, Draco was holding Hermione in his arms again. "I'm here," he simply stated.

* * *

Hermione's cries started to cease. There were times where she would only cry for a minute or she wouldn't cry at all.

Today, she wasn't crying at all, though, she was lying on her bed with Draco's arms wrapped around her. The brunette frowned. Why was Draco Malfoy, her enemy, doing this anyway? Why was he coming always at 9:00 pm sharp to just comfort her? Why does he still stay here in her own bedroom, with his arms around her, when she's not crying anymore? And why does it felt so bloody good?

"Malfoy," she whispered, her face slightly buried at the crook of his neck.

"Hmmm?" the blond answered, followed by a wide yawn.

"No, never mind. You're tired. Just go to sleep," the brunette muttered. And why does she care if he's tired? For goodness sake! Why is she asking a lot of questions?

Draco shook his head. "No, go on. Tell me what you want to say," he said. He shifted a little on the bed, now burying his face on her hair. Hermione shivered. That felt nice, too.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

The blond frowned. "Why? Do you want me to leave now?" he asked. Draco was about to stand up but Hermione stopped him.

"No, I didn't mean that," she said, tightening her hold on Draco's waist. "What I meant to say was why you are here in my bedroom? Why _do _you _come _here in my house? Why… why do you do… this?" she asked, her hands gesticulating their position right now.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"I mean… this!" Hermione exclaimed, slightly blushing. "Why are you… hugging me? I'm not even sure why you do this?"

The blond smirked. "Feels good, eh?"

Hermione's blushed into a deeper shade of red. "Shut up, Malfoy," she mumbled.

Draco's smirk turned into a smile.

"But seriously," she said, her gaze locking into his own mesmerizing eyes. "Why do you do this, Malfoy?" She broke their eye contact and looked at her window. "I've seen you before. I've seen you every Saturday in the restaurant where I was working," – Draco's eyes enlarged – "I've seen you every night, standing outside my house and staring at my bedroom window. Don't think I'm stupid."

The blond released a sigh and pulled her closer to him. He placed a kiss on top of her hair. "I'm creeping you out, aren't I?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, no," she said, protesting slightly. "You're not creeping me out. In fact… (she blushed a little again) in fact… I always felt a sense of security, protection every time I see you in the restaurant or outside my house.

Draco lifted his mouth into a slight smile. "You're just coloring your words so I wouldn't leave you tonight," he said, though, without any hint of teasing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Here I am, telling you the truth why you are not taking me seriously," she grumbled, slightly frustrated.

The blond chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. Hermione closed her eyes, quite comfortable with his simple gesture. "Tell me why you do this, Malfoy," she whispered, eyes still closed.

Draco looked at her, her face peaceful and calm. The blond bit his bottom lip as he stared at her lips. Tempting… he looked away and buried his face on her mass of russet hair again. "I'm warning you, Granger," he said. "I might give you heart attack."

She released a small laugh, making Draco's heart jump a moment or two. "Nonsense, Malfoy," she said, slight mirth evident in the tone of her voice.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked again.

Hermione released a very long sigh.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," Draco said, dropping his voice into octaves. He felt Hermione snuggling closer to him. The blond tightened his hold around the brunette, nervous that he was about to confess the truth. "Gr – Hermione," he said. There, he had said her name. With Hermione's face pressed against the crook of his neck, the blond felt a smile that formed on her lips. A nervous smile was seen on his face, too. "Hermione," he said again, "the reason why I'm doing all of these right now," – he ran his hand through her hair again – "is because… because," he pulled her more closely. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "I love you," he ended in a whisper.

He had heard the brunette's gasp. "It's not a joke," he said, kissing the top of her head with his eyes still closed. "I do. I love you so much… no; I think I love you _too _much. You have no idea how much I'm tempted to kiss you right now," he said, still whispering.

Silence. That's what Draco heard from her. He shifted slightly on the bed. He was surprised that Hermione didn't push him away after his big revelation. He guessed she was too surprised to even move! Draco sighed. "I'm creeping you out now, aren't I?" he asked again, this time, he was positive that she would agree.

"I… I…" she stammered. Judging by the sudden heat of her face pressed against his neck, Draco guessed she was blushing furiously. The blond made a small smile.

"Shh, you don't need to say anything," Draco whispered, rubbing her back. "I don't want to hear your answer." And he was telling the truth. "For months, I've kept this feeling inside my system. For months, I knew my love for you would be unrequited. I've been used in going to The Golden Feeling every Saturday to just listen to your song with your beautiful voice. I've been used in looking outside your window every night, acting like a sick stalker. I've been used in thinking that you would never be mine, Hermione." There was a silence that followed. "But," he continued, "to hear your voice, your _beautiful_ voice, telling me that my feelings really wouldn't be reciprocated, it's too much. It would hurt."

And that night, while Draco was peacefully sleeping, his arm still protectively wrapped around her, Hermione cried. Again. And this time, it's because of another reason.

* * *

Draco stared outside Hermione's house. _'Will I go in or not?' _he asked himself, slightly pacing back and forth. Ever since he told her what he truly felt, the blond started to feel a bit awkward. That's why, for 2 days, he didn't come to her house. He was afraid she wouldn't accept him anymore.

The blond looked up at her bedroom window and frowned. "Weird," he murmured, noticing that there were no lights at all. Before, every time he comes to visit, Hermione's lights would be open. She would only close it if he's there already. Even if he's still not there and she's already asleep, Hermione leaves her light open. Draco sighed. Maybe that's a sign that she doesn't want to see him anymore. Draco regretted telling her what he truly felt but at the same time, he felt a bit light. The weight of his secret feelings for Hermione was lifted once he confessed. But still, he regretted telling her.

Sighing, Draco decided not to visit her tonight again. He turned around and was about to walk away from her house when her porch light opened. Draco abruptly turned around once the main door of her house opened. The blond wished Hermione was the one who opened the door but then frowned when a stranger, a _woman_, was seen standing outside Hermione's front porch.

"Excuse me," she called. "Do you need something? I saw you outside this house so I thought you needed something."

Draco frowned. Slowly walking towards the woman, he said, "I'm sorry but isn't this Hermione Granger's house?"

The woman smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mister, but Miss Granger already moved out of this house," she said, surprising Draco greatly. "Didn't she tell you?" she asked, shaking her head. "She sold this house two days ago. I'm glad she did. I needed a house to live. I just bought this house yesterday, Mister. Miss Hermione Granger just moved out yesterday, too."

The blond bit his bottom lip. "Do you know where she is right now?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mister," she simply said.

Draco nodded. "All right. Thank you," he said.

The woman smiled in return. "Do you need something more?" she asked.

The blond shook his head. "No, no, thank you again," and with that, he walked away from Hermione's past house.

'_So, she moved out,' _Draco mused, walking blindly along the path. Because of that simple fact, Draco regretted more about telling her about his feelings. He knew, even if she didn't tell him, that the reason why she moved out was because Draco loves her so. If he didn't tell her, if he kept it inside his heart, she wouldn't transfer to Merlin-knows-where.

Draco groaned. He knew that the second time he visited The Golden Feeling to listen to Hermione's voice was already a risk. He knew… _he knew _that the first time he heard Hermione's voice would lead to something disastrous. And that something is what people call _love_. Who invented that word, anyway? Love shouldn't be called love. It should be called evil. Or vile. Or sly. Or cunning. Or Slytherin. No, it shouldn't be called love. This feeling, it shouldn't. Is this His punishment because of all the mischief and wrongdoings he did in the past? Is this His punishment to find a girl and make him fall in love with her? And damn hard, I tell you. And in the end, she wouldn't be his anyone.

The blond shook his head. _'This isn't fair,' _he told himself. _'This is not _fucking _fair.' _

Yes, Draco has to believe this. The punishment was too low. He was love-deprived ever since he was born in this world. His father just claims him as one of his possessions. His mother was too busy doing some Only-Merlin-Knows-What rather than show that she loves her own son. His friends… are they his friends anyway? Draco never felt what love was. And secretly, each night, he just wants to feel how to be loved. If he didn't feel any family love or friendly love, at least he wants to feel a different kind of love… the _love _love, the romantic love. Yes, he had a humongous amount of girls in the past but they're just flings. He wanted the feeling of pure, sincere, romantic love. He wanted to feel a warm body lying next to him on bed, her arms wrapped around his body in a loving way. And if he's lucky, he wanted that woman to sing him a lullaby. Yes, he's asking too much, all right. But at least, that had happened last month with Hermione Granger. Yes, he had a warm body lying next to him to bed. Yes her arms were wrapped around him while they both drifted into dreamland.

But she doesn't love him.

Of course she doesn't because Draco knew her heart will always be with Ronald Weasley. And damn to that Ronald Weasley. Because of him, he was now heading to somewhere he doesn't know, his mind blank except of the simple fact that he scared her. And hell, he even wants to cry right now! And that's a first. He wanted to cry because maybe, the pain would ebb away. But he didn't because of 2 simple facts. He's a boy and he's a Malfoy. No need to explain.

Draco sighed. He looked around just to see if where his feet are bringing him. And to his surprise, he was staring at the big signboard saying "The Golden Feeling". He frowned. So, he was back here. Draco closed his eyes. _'Curse this restaurant,' _he told himself. Because of this restaurant, these damn feelings grew inside him, eating him whole. And it was too stubborn it won't just spit him out! The blond sighed again and opened the restaurant door, the bell tingling signaling for a new customer's arrival.

The blond looked around. The Golden Feeling was still the same as the last time he saw it. Gold walls, small stage… it's just the same like before. Draco then noticed that there were a lot of people right now. The blond's heart sank. He looked at a nearby calendar. Saturday. Today is a Saturday. Draco grumbled to himself, wanting his whole body to walk out of the whole restaurant but ended in sitting down on his usual table, calling a waiter and ordering his usual favorite food.

It's Saturday today so it means Hermione might be performing today. _'Nah,' _Draco told himself as he started to eat his blueberry and cheesecake. _'She didn't perform here for a whole month. Maybe Mrs. Green had fired her already.'_

Oh, how wrong he was.

As soon as the lights dimmed and a spotlight focused itself at the middle of the stage, a woman wearing a rose pink dress appeared on the stage. Her dress was simple yet elegant, hugging her curves perfectly… beautifully. Her hair was left down with a headband designed with one, perfect, red rose. Her lips were light red, just to match her outfit today. And to conclude all, she was simply breathtaking.

As always.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. _'Damn it,' _he cursed in his mind as Hermione sat down on a stool while holding a microphone. He cursed her because she's so beautiful… no; she's _too _beautiful. He cursed himself because he was attracted to her beauty.

The pianist started to play the piano and Hermione started to sing.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

That's it. He heard her voice again. After a month, here she is again, singing using her wonderful voice. She's still good, in Draco's opinion. And as he stared at her, everything in his mind was blank again. He'd forgotten about the fact that he was eating in The Golden Feeling. He'd forgotten about the fact that she broke up with Ronald Weasley synonymous with badass. He'd forgotten about the day he'd confessed his feelings for her. He'd forgotten about the days where he held her in his arms while both of them fall asleep. Because he only remembers one thing.

The only thing he remembers is that he loves that woman singing in front of the audience.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope**_

Everyone was silent as they allowed Hermione's voice to be the only thing that they could hear. Everyone was silent as they stared at the singing brunette in front of them, as if trying to tell them what the message of her song is.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope**_

Draco gripped his fork tightly, his knuckles turning into white. He's starting to understand her song. The only problem was, was she talking about him? _'No, no,' _he told himself, shaking his head vigorously. Impossible. She's talking about _Ron_, not him. Of course, who does she love anyway? But deep inside his heart… deep inside his heart that loves a one and only woman, Draco wished it was him. He wished badly it was him. But he knew, it was just wishful thinking.

And then, she met his eyes.

_**I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back**_

Draco noticed some change in Hermione's song. She was now singing it more passionately, her eyes not leaving his. He wanted to avert his eyes away, not to look at her ever again, but he can't. Her eyes were too mesmerizing. Her eyes were only staring at him. She wasn't looking at anyone. Hell, Draco bet he's the only one she's seeing. His heart started to beat faster. There's something in her song… her voice was too pleading. Pleading him to understand.

Again, Draco was surprised when a tear slipped down Hermione's face. _'What is wrong with her?' _he asked himself, frowning in frustration. Why the hell is she crying now? No, what the hell did he do now? She was looking at him, crying. Draco closed his eyes. _'This is too much,' _he told himself.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my  
**_

Hermione gave him one piercing… pleading look.

_**Only hope **_

Once the brunette was done singing, everyone was clapping except one particular blond. He was staring at her, dumbstruck. _'No, it can't be,' _he told himself, shaking his head as Hermione looked at him hopefully. Draco closed his eyes. _'Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. And a damn good one,' _he told himself. Cursing, Draco stood up. This dream should end as soon as possible or else, he would end up more hurt once he wakes back into reality.

He then rushed towards the exit of The Golden Feeling, ignoring as the cold, night air bit his cheeks. He needs to walk away from this beautiful dream before he wishes he never wakes up anymore. He needs to get out of here.

Clicking heels were heard from behind him, running towards him as fast as possible. Draco turned around. Hermione was running after him. Draco ran faster. He doesn't want her to reach him.

"STOP, MALFOY! STOP!" she called out, gasping for air because of running and because of her tears.

"Just a dream. Just a dream," he told himself under his breath again and again. But then, he's a human. He gets tired, too. And so, he stopped running while panting so hard he has to support himself with one hand leaning against a wall. Draco looked around. He remembered this place. _'Ah,' _he told himself. This is where Hermione broke up with Ron.

Clicking heels still was heard behind him until it abruptly stopped. Silence, unbearable silence, was passed between the two of them. Only heavy breathing and gasps were heard. It was too unbearable… too tensed… that Hermione was forced to break it.

"Why'd you run away from me?" she asked him, her voice barely audible.

Draco snorted, his face still away from the beautiful, crying brunette behind him. "Run away from you?" he asked, feigning incredulously. "Look who's talking? _You're _the one who ran away from me."

He heard a loud sob that escaped Hermione's mouth. "I was… I was just surprised, Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "What do you expect me to do?! Jump for joy?! Dammit, Malfoy, you surprised me! I-I never expected that you'll fall in love with me!"

The blond whipped around, his eyes now boring unto Hermione's own orbs. "And now, I do Hermione. And what did you do? You ran away." Draco groaned miserably. "I knew I'd be creeping you out once I told you." He frustratingly ran a hand through his hair. "I knew it. I shouldn't have told you."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no!" she exclaimed. "I was… happy, no; _overjoyed _you told me."

Draco looked at her, blinking furiously. Did he hear her right? And then, he released a laugh, though, a humorless one. "Stop it now, Granger." he said, still continuing in laughing humorlessly. He then turned his back from her, his face now facing a wall. "Go back to your new house now, Granger. Go get some sleep. I now you're tired."

The brunette released a frustrated sound. "Why are you acting like this, Malfoy?!" she demanded him. "I told you I was shocked when you confessed to me… your… your darn feelings!" She was raging mad now, angry tears still rolling down her eyes. "I _loved _Ron, Malfoy. I _didn't _love you. You know that," she angrily told him, slightly stamping her right foot like a child having one of her temper tantrums.

The blond instinctively clutched his heart and gasped loudly. His heart now was shattered into million pieces. She said those words… those words that he dreaded hearing. Before, his heart wasn't broken at all but there was already a rather humongous crack that if Hermione said something he would dread hearing, it would immediately shatter. And now, she said something that had brought pain to his heart… pain that was too big, too unbearable, too deep. It had hurt. Hell, he did. And now, that damnable stinging sensation in both of his eyes came back. Draco bit his bottom lip. He rested his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, one lone tear streaming down his right eye. "I told you not to say those words, Hermione," he said, barely audible. "I told you it would hurt too much." Another tear slipped down his face. "You shouldn't have said. I know. I know. I know that you don't love me." A soft sob escaped from Draco's lips. "Damn, that hurts."

Hermione… Hermione who was so stunned in seeing that Draco Malfoy's crying right now, also released a loud, anguished sob. And immediately, she hugged Draco's back. She stifled her uncontrollable sobs as she pressed her face hard against his own back. "Oh damn it, Malfoy, you've mis-misunderstood me," she wailed, tightening her arms around his waist. "I-I used the past tense, you ferret. I said I _loved _Ron. I said I _didn't _love you. And… and remember that I also told you I was _overjoyed _when you told me your feelings." She lifted her face and then pressed her face at his neck. Draco shivered as her tears touched his neck. "And now, Malfoy… no, _Draco_, I-I love you," she whispered. A deafening silence followed. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Draco's face turned away from Hermione while the brunette was still hugging him from behind.

The brunette waited for him to say something… just anything. But when Draco didn't, Hermione cried a little louder and then started to kiss the back of his neck quickly just to prove to him that she does love him now. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated again and again to him like a mantra. She wanted to let him hear her sincerity. "I'm not lying. I love you so much."

"Tell me…" Draco's soft voice suddenly said, his voice sounding a little bit hoarse. Hermione immediately froze just to hear what he would say. "Tell me, Hermione, that this is just a dream. Tell me… this is just a good dream."

"NO!" Hermione wailed again. "No, Draco! This isn't a dream. This is real. Real, okay? This is real."

Draco shook his head. "A dream… just a fucking good dream," he told her, his voice starting to be broken again. "I'd dreamed about this a thousand times already. I always wished it would come true. But I'd seen this dream again and again to the point that I already now that this is a dream." He shook his head again. "You're not real. I'm just dreaming. Not real."

The brunette, out of desperation, punched his back. And hard, I tell you. "Ouch!" the blond exclaimed as Hermione continued to punch his back. "Stop that, woman. I'd get a bruise the very next day! Ouch! Oh bloody hell! Stop it!"

And Hermione did stop, but Draco could still feel his back throbbing in pain. "That had hurt, didn't it?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Of course it did!" the blond cried.

Hermione softly sniffed, a small smile now starting to grow on her lips. "But I thought, once the person who's dreaming became hurt, he would immediately wake up into reality. How come when I had hurt you, you're still not waking up?" Oh, thank Merlin for her intelligence.

Her question had really put Draco into deep thought. Yes, how come he's still not waking up? She had punched his back a number of times and his back is now sore. How come he's still not waking up? Unless… "Real," he said breathlessly. "Not dreaming." He said those words as if he's a five-year-old little boy.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're not dreaming, Draco. This is true. All true. Everything is true. I love you. I love you!" She was now crying freely again, but this time, in relief since the blond is starting to realize that he wasn't dreaming at all.

Draco then held both of her arms wrapped around his torso. He could feel her arms… real. Slowly, he turned to look at Hermione. Her eyes were swollen already because of her crying and Draco knew his eyes looks like hers right now. She was staring at him, her eyes obviously spelling the words 'I love you'. She was staring at him, pleading for him to understand that everything is real. Draco slowly let go of her arms. His right hand then touched her cheek and brushed off some of her tears. Hermione didn't do anything. She just had let him do that.

The blond then touched her forehead. It's smooth too, just like her cheeks. His hand then left her forehead and had found her right eye. The brunette immediately closed her eyes and had let him explore her face. And then, he touched her nose… her lovely nose. Her freckles were slowly fading away from sight, not leaving a mark that had marred her milky white skin before. And then, he'd touched her lips. Tempting as always. Her lips were open a bit, and so, Draco could still feel her warm breath brushing against his fingers. He caressed her lip as tears slid down his face. He could only think of one word.

Real.

His hand found its way against her right cheek again. In replacement of his hands were his lips. His lips pressed softly against her own. Their movement was in synchronization. He kissed her and she kissed him back. And soon, their gentle, sweet pecks turned into a passionate, heated one. Draco wrapped his arms so tight around her body that it was impossible to press her body more to his own. Hermione's hands were entwined among his glorious hair, pulling his face closer to hers if possible.

Something warm coursed down Draco's body. Something warm engulfed his once lonely heart. Yes, he could feel it right now. Love. It was there. He doesn't care anymore if he was love-deprived when he was young because now, now that he's a twenty-three-year-old young man, he could feel it already. Love. Love radiating from Hermione's warm body. Love radiating to him from her passionate kiss. He felt loved.

And then, breaking their kiss for the sake of their screaming lungs, Draco held both of her cheeks. They were still wet from her crying and Draco was one hundred percent sure his cheeks looks like that, too. Hermione met his gaze while a slow, huge grin broke on her face. And for the first time, Hermione does look alive. Her cheeks pink because of the rush of blood, her eyes twinkling even in the darkness. She didn't look like what she did on the past month where she was mourning over her break-up with Ronald Weasley.

She looked loved, too.

Draco grinned back and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He had heard her sigh. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist again and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder while her arms were wrapped on his neck. "I love you," he whispered.

The brunette snuggled quite comfortably on his shoulder, her big smile not leaving her beautiful face. "I know," was her simple answer.

And that night, they fell asleep on each other's arms in Hermione's new bedroom. And this time, Draco's wish for many years were fulfilled. There was someone whose warm body was lying next to him. There was someone who fell asleep, arms encircled around his body. And there was someone, sleeping next to him that feels something great… something gold for him.

And that Golden Feeling is just simple, yet magical.

Love.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. Hope you like this simple, long story. And now, it's time for your reviews. And by the way, bad news. I can't update until the end of next week. Yep, you read it right. I won't... can't update PiD and TU! until the end of next week because of our stupid tests. Ugh, I still can't believe it was fast approaching. Wish me luck, btw. And to make me happy... REVIEWS! Hahaha! **

**With love,  
2booklover4 :)**


End file.
